High School
by Vejiitafan
Summary: I finally got my own account. This isn't your ordinary DBZ high school fic, please read it and review. I'd like your opinion on my writing, as well as be certain as to whether or not I should continue.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
A/N-Bear with me, this is the first Dragonball Z fic that I have ever attempted. Therefore, the characters might be horribly out of character, but I'm doing the best that I can. I don't mind people criticizing me, but don't flame. There's a big difference. Thank you ^_^.  
  
I think most of you should know these terms by now, but for those who don't:  
Baka: Anything that insults a person's intelligence.  
Onna: Woman  
Nani: What?  
Hiretsukan: Bastard  
  
I'm not **BlackGlovedWolf**, just someone who she let borrow her account until I have my own activated. ^_^  
  
High School  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gokoo couldn't keep a brief grin from crossing his face as he silently constructed his next spitwad for the inconspicuous fight that he and Kuririn were currently holding. The 17 year old was supposed to be studying history, but he found it hard to care about things that had already happened hundreds of years ago, or whatever. Not to mention he was bored out of his mind, and besides, it wasn't as though he had been the one to start the stupid fight.  
  
...Ok, so maybe it was. But so what? That just meant that he **had** to be the one to finish it.  
  
Lifting his head, he chanced a quick peek over the wooden divider that separated his desk from that of his neighboring classmate to check on his opponent's positioning. At the same moment, Kuririn took a peek of his own. The smirk that flitted across Gokoo's expression was enough to make him duck back down with a muffled yelp. He was just in time to avoid the missile that the other teen hurled in his direction.  
  
Of course, it probably wouldn't have hit him anyway, owing to the fact that Gokoo had seriously misjudged the distance and had sent it flying a few desks down. Glancing around, Kuririn's eyes registered mild surprise as he mouthed across to Gokoo, "Where'd it go?" He resisted the overwhelming urge to sigh and roll his eyes as the characteristic blank look of his friend greeted him.  
  
Further down the row of desks, the scowl that was already gracing the features of Gokoo's victim deepened considerably. The teen reached a hand up and plucked off the crumpled piece of paper, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he inspected it and noticed the dampness on it. Without moving his head, he directed a glare towards the duo. Kuririn caught the dirty look and flinched, what happened next was not going to be pleasant. Vejiita flung the offending item over his shoulder and stalked over, one arm reaching out to grab for the other boy's shirt...  
  
Kuririn had never been so relieved when the bell signaling the end of class started. Leaping out of his seat, he bundled his things into his pack and raced out the door as fast as he could. Mrs. Takashi sighed and shook her head slightly. "Would someone care to get him back until we have officially dismissed?"  
  
"_I'll_ go, " Vejiita offered in a tone that left no doubt as to what would happen if he were the one to go after Kuririn.   
  
"Uh, no, why don't I go?" Gokoo interjected hastily, swiftly making his way out after Kuririn before another word could be said.  
*  
"What do you guys think of the new guy?" Yamucha asked abruptly at the table that he was currently sharing with Buruma, Kuririn, Gokoo, ChiChi, and Yajirobe. The question caused the others to turn as one and look in the direction of Vejiita, who unsurprisingly was sitting on his own on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
"I don't know," ChiChi answered with a shrug. "I don't think I've heard him say two words since he came here."  
  
Gokoo replaced his arm after ChiChi's shrug had removed it from its perch. "Radditz might be able to tell you something about him. I think he's one of his friends or something..." Further comments were muffled by the sandwich that the teen was eating at an alarming rate.  
  
ChiChi squealed as some of the food dropped onto her arm. "Really, Gokoo! Have you ever heard of manners?"  
  
"Hrm?"   
  
The girl rolled her eyes but couldn't resist a smile as her boyfriend turned to her with a questioning look, the sandwich still hanging from his mouth. Without warning she leaned forward and took a bite out of the bottom of it. Gokoo smirked and dropped the rest of the sandwich on his plate, then grabbed her and attempted to get it back. The scuffle that followed caused them both to fall off their seats and thud heavily to the floor. Not that it did anything to stop them.   
  
"Oh, please," Buruma snorted, leaning over the table to mock-glare at them. "Some of us are trying to eat, if you don't mind." Getting no response except for some giggling from ChiChi, she sighed and returned to her seat, leaning against Yamucha wryly. "Someone throw cold water on them or something."  
  
"Hey, Buruma," Yamucha purred. "Wanna join them?" The rest of the group sweat-dropped.  
  
"In your dreams, Yamucha-kun," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sooo," Kuririn said quickly, trying to ignore the feeling of Gokoo and ChiChi bumping into his legs as they wrestled playfully. Couples fooling around with each other were not a rare sight at the school, but it was quite disturbing when your friends were the ones doing so. "Where's everyone headed after this?"  
  
"Gym," was the unanimous reply, some irritated, others more enthusiastic.  
  
The sandwich finally gone, Gokoo and ChiChi picked themselves up off the floor and started gathering up their things. "Speaking of which, we'd better get going. Coach doesn't take kindly too people who go in late."  
  
"Tell me about it," Yajirobe grumbled. "I'm still sore from all those laps he made me run the other day."  
  
"Well, who can blame him? What kind of excuse do you call what you gave him?"  
  
"Good?" the boy answered in the same tone as before.  
  
"Yeah, right," Yamucha chuckled and slapped Yajirobe on the back, accidentally causing him to stumble into Buruma, who in turn squeaked and fell over onto a nearby table.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going, baka onna?"   
  
Buruma gaped. "Nani?"  
  
"You heard me!" A scowling Vejiita was standing next to the tipped table, glowering maliciously into the girl's startled features.  
  
"Get away from her," Yamucha hissed, good humor gone as he gently pushed Buruma behind him and returned the shorter boy's glower. "Are you all right?" he continued, half-turning to check on her. In that instant Vejiita's fist had connected with his chin, forcing him to stumble backwards awkwardly and clutch his jaw. Immediately the others rushed in to help. Yajirobe and Kuririn grabbed onto Yamucha to keep him from retaliating and getting into trouble, while Gokoo helped Buruma up from where Yamucha had knocked her.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said to reassure his concerned questions. Pulling away, she planted her feet firmly and faced Vejiita, who was still standing there glaring at them. "What's your PROBLEM, you jerk? What did you do that for? I can't BELIEVE you HIT him while he was OFF-GUARD!"  
  
"Come on," Kuririn muttered as he grabbed her arm and started pulling away, not at all liking the look in the eyes of the older teen. "Let's get Yamucha out of here...he's bleeding."  
  
Worry took the place of rage in Buruma's eyes as she turned around and hurried over to her boyfriend's side. "Wimp," Vejiita scoffed as they moved past him. Yamucha made a very creditable attempt to lash out at him, but was restrained once again.   
  
Buruma growled in aggravation and turned to the smirking boy who was still staring after them, watching them go. "Hiretsukan!" she shouted at him, feeling a surge of triumph as the smirk dissolved into a scowl. She turned and followed the rest of her friends out, leaving Vejiita to seethe by himself.  
  
A/N-It IS going to be a B/V fic later on. They're my favorite couple, but that's mainly thanks to Vejiita.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
ChunkyMunky241: Er...*cough* I'm afraid it just might turn into one of those evil soap opera like plots. I don't think it would properly fit into the category 'angst' though, so I might change that later on. And I approve of the B/V thingie even though I don't approve of Buruma because it's nice to see Vejiita isn't a complete block of ice. And by 'not an ordinary fic' I mean compared to a lot of the ones I've seen here, with lots of odd humor that more often than not doesn't make any sense. Hope I haven't disappointed you. :-D  
  
MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT: I'll keep that in mind. To tell the truth, I don't read the mangas either. I just like to use the original names. And I've seen other people use the spelling Gokoo, but seeing how the majority does it Gokou, I guess that's the correct one. Oh well. I would change the names back to English, but I was already nearly done with this chapter when I read the reviews, so yeah. It would look weird if I all of a sudden changed the names out of nowhere. ^_^;  
  
Yup_123456789101112: Um...see above. Sorry for the confusion. :)   
  
Zaria: Thanks! Erm...I'm a bit of a...how should we put this. A newbie? How does one put someone on a review list? o.O  
  
Princess Geta: Yup, that's correct, that's how the spellings are in Japan. Thanks for the backup and stuff. Much appreciated. However, to keep people from becoming hopelessly confused in the near future, I'm going to stick with English.   
  
But thanks for reviewing and stuff!  
  
High School  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was obvious that Buruma was still angry about the whole cafeteria incident after school as she prowled down the school hallways to her locker to grab her stuff in preparation of going home. Yamucha and the others in gym had yet to come out, the coach liked to keep them in as long as possible for their own good. Or so he said. Most of the time the guys who came out at the end of the period looked as though they were half-dead.  
  
A slight smile finally began to show on her lips, and she made her way over to Yamucha's locker. She had decided that she was going to get his things for him, just to save him the time and trouble of doing it himself. She had figured out the combination to his locker a long time ago, a little fact that she had neglected to let him know about. After all, it wasn't as though she were going to steal anything of his, and most of the time she didn't even want to look inside, knowing how neat her boyfriend was.  
  
Pulling open the metal door, she snorted at the sight of the crumpled papers and whatnot jammed inside the small compartment, then reached inside and removed the textbooks that he would be needing for his homework that night. A frown of concentration appeared on her face; one of the books was stuck inside. She gave a mighty yank and finally freed it from its prison, but at the same time she dropped the one she had tucked under her arm.  
  
The blue-haired girl cursed freely and bent down to pick it up, but something considerably more interesting than Yamucha's book caught her eye, and she looked at it curiously. It didn't appear to be anything special, and she would have disregarded it if it wasn't a light shade of pink.  
  
Her first thought was that it was one of the notes that she had given him during class, and she opened it with a smile, expecting to see her familiar writing. The smile faded and was slowly replaced with a frown of disbelief. Oh, it was a note, all right…but it wasn't one of hers. Her eyes ran over the page again and again, confirming her suspicions. The date showed that the paper had been put in the locker today, which meant that Yamucha probably had no idea it was there.  
  
Slamming the locker door shut with unnecessary violence, Buruma leaned forward until her head touched the metal, trying to fight off the initial urge to cry. And she had just protected—well, tried to protect—him today. He had promised he wouldn't do anything like this ever again, and she had actually believed him. The girl regained her composure quickly and stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket, gathering up the books and heading to the gym. She would confront him, all right, but not while they were at the school. She didn't feel like making herself look a fool in front of several hundred students.  
  
Buruma made it to the gym just in time to watch the guys stumble out in exhaustion. "Hey, Buruma!…What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head in answer to Gokoo's enthusiastic greeting and question, merely walking past the others until she reached Yamucha. Staring at his smile, she had an insane urge to slap him right across his bruised face, but she restrained herself with a superb act of will. "Yamucha…I got your things for you."  
  
"Hey, thanks! I had a feeling you'd figured out my combination by now." Yamucha grinned at her and accepted his belongings from her, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Buruma tensed slightly at his touch and pulled away, earning herself a confused look. "Listen…Yamucha? Can you come to my house later on tonight? I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure thing," he said agreeably. "How does 8:00 sound? I'd make it earlier, but I've got to get to my job."  
  
"All…all right. See you then."  
  
He reached out and pulled her into a quick kiss, one that she was in no mood to return, then loped off to the parking lot for his car.  
*  
Gokoo watched with wry amusement as another choice term from his brother's unlimited vocabulary of profanity spewed from the older boy's mouth. Radditz dealt his dilapidated old car a vicious kick that left a big dent in the side of the door before crossing his arms and leaning against it in annoyance. It had broken down again in the middle of the road when they were on their way back home, stranding the two boys out on their own.  
  
"Screw this piece of junk," Radditz snarled as he turned to Gokoo. "You got your phone with you? Give. Guess we have to call Nappa and ask for a lift. Again."  
  
They had gone through this routine about every other day, so it wasn't all that much of a surprise to Gokoo. It probably would have been a lot more surprising if it hadn't happened. The boy obediently reached into his bag and brought out his phone, placing it into Radditz's outstretched hand. "Why don't you just ask Otousan for a new car?" he suggested out of nowhere.  
  
"You must be joking. After what I did last time? I'm surprised I haven't been beaten black and blue yet."  
  
"What did you do last time?" Gokoo asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Gokoo shook his head. "Good. Let's keep it that way. I don't think that Otousan knows too much himself, and the last thing I need is for you to--Nappa?" And Gokoo was forgotten, standing there wide-eyed while his brother described his car to Nappa in a stream of colorful language.  
  
They pulled up shortly in front of the house in Nappa's truck. After waving him off, they retreated into the backyard for their usual quick spar. Radditz frowned as his fist once again hit its target on Gokoo's face and came to a stop. "What's your problem? It's no fun when you make it this easy."  
  
"What's with your friend Vejiita?" Gokoo asked out of nowhere. The only reply he received for a few minutes was an arched eyebrow, then Radditz shrugged.  
  
"He's not my friend," he muttered, returning to his battle pose.  
  
Gokoo barely ducked his swing and retaliated with a kick to Radditz's stomach. "But I thought you said..."  
  
"I said I knew him. I never said anything about being his friend." Radditz whoofed air out as Gokoo's leg connected with him. The younger boy proceeded to lunge at him, but Radditz shifted out of the way and elbowed him in the back as he rushed past. "And you and your friends just stay out of his way. Kakarotto."  
  
Rubbing at his back, Gokoo took his sweet time in picking himself up off the ground. Radditz's tone had startled him. It held something akin to...concern? Over what? "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Forget it. Are we going to continue or what?" Radditz smirked, back to his old self as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Nah," Gokoo muttered as he glanced at the clock on the wall outside. "I've got to go and get ready for my date."  
  
"Date? Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a date? What kind of baka spars before a date?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Gokoo asked, halfway through the door.  
  
"What's the problem?" Radditz repeated sarcastically. "Nothing. I'm sure your onna would love to see you with that bruise." He lunged after his brother and poked him in the face a few centimeters under his eye, smirking as Gokoo pulled away with a yelp. "Who's it with, anyway?"  
  
"Chichi," Gokoo grumbled, holding a hand over his face and backing out of range of Radditz's arm. "Not that it's any of your business. And she spars just as much as I do, so she doesn't care about that sort of stuff."  
  
"That's nice," Radditz replied dismissively as he followed Gokoo into the house and headed up the stairs to his own room. "Have fun with your she-male." Gokoo's response was a shouted insult that had Radditz pausing and glancing over his shoulder. He hadn't even known Gokoo knew words like that. A smirk crept over his features before he walked into his room and slammed the door. "He's learning so quickly."  
*  
Buruma was greeted by a big smile from Yamucha the second she opened the door. She frowned in return, causing the smile to fade quickly. "What's with the dirty look, Buruma? I'm sorry I'm late, but it wasn't my fault. My boss wouldn't let me go anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't with some other girl?" Buruma asked suspiciously, placing her hands at her hips.  
  
"What? Why would I have been?" Yamucha replied, eyebrows lowering in confusion.  
  
"Don't give me that!" Buruma snapped. "How do you explain this?" She flung a scrap of paper into his startled face. Yamucha grabbed it and looked it over, an expression of guilt and surprise flickering through his features.  
  
"Where did you--my locker." Yamucha answered his own half-question and looked up at the girl who looked as though she were caught between bursting into tears and violently kicking him out. "Buruma..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," she hissed suddenly. Well, looked like she was going for the latter. "Just get the hell out."  
  
Yamucha opened his mouth to protest, but something in the eyes of the girl warned him that that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do at all. "Fine," he muttered, turning and stalking through the door. Buruma slammed it hard enough to make a satisfyingly loud bang.  
  
She stayed pacing at the door for a few minutes after the sound of his car pulling out died down, then sighed and turned away. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but finally opted to go down to the lab that she shared with her father to finish that experiment she had started the other day. Having made up her mind, Buruma headed down one of the many hallways in Capsule Corp.  
  
ChiChi and Gokoo had finally found a place to stop on the sandy shore of the beach that they had chosen to go to. The two of them settled down, content merely to be in each other's company for the moment. Gokoo gave a nearly automatic though genuine smile as she snuggled up against him.  
  
She hadn't been too surprised at the sight of the huge bruise that was gracing Gokoo's face. It would have been nice if he had come to pick her up looking a little more civilized, but Gokoo was Gokoo, and for that fact always would be. The two of them had just gotten comfortable when ChiChi's phone began to ring, an annoying little burst of sound that startled Gokoo so much he involuntarily removed his arm from around ChiChi's shoulders and allowed her to fall backwards.  
  
The girl snorted as a sheepish-looking Gokoo quickly helped her to her feet, mentally cursing the person who had dared to call her and destroy the moment as well as herself for leaving the stupid phone on in the first place. "What?" she demanded more than a tad impatiently.  
  
Buruma had given up trying to work on the experiment. Her mind kept wandering back to Yamucha, disturbing her and not allowing her to concentrate, and she figured that a good rant about the idiot would clear her mind of him. The first logical person to go to would be ChiChi, since she was Buruma's closest friend, other than Gokoo. And Gokoo wouldn't understand and would end up frustrating her further. Unfortunately, she had picked the worst possible time to call, at least in ChiChi's opinion. "I broke up with him," she said simply, oblivious to the veiled annoyance in the other girl's voice.  
  
On the other end of the line, ChiChi pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She had learned from past experience that when something like this happened the best thing to do would be to hear Buruma out. But on the other hand, Gokoo was looking at her with a confused expression, not knowing what was going on. "Buruma...hold on, all right?" She covered the mouthpiece and made a face at Gokoo. "This might take a while."  
  
"...Ok," Gokoo answered reluctantly, settling back onto the sand to wait patiently for the two girls to finish.  
  
"Sorry," she replied with a shrug, then returned her attention to Buruma. "Go ahead."  
  
ChiChi finally hung up two hours later and stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket. "I'm sorry it took so long, Gokoo, but...Gokoo? GOKOO!" She bent down and shook him awake roughly.  
  
"Wha? Oh, oops." Gokoo jumped awake and stared up at her. "What did she want?"  
  
"Your idiot friend pissed her off. Again," she answered. "And we have to get going. I promised Otousan that I'd be home before midnight, and it's ten 'til."  
  
"WHAT?" Gokoo glanced at his watch, eyes widening in disbelief, then grabbed ChiChi by the arm and pulled her in the direction of her car. "Darn that Buruma," he grumbled as they came to a stop in front of his house. "She took away my date."  
  
A smile appeared on ChiChi's face as she gave him a kiss and slid over to the driver's seat. "Aw. I promise I'll make it up to you sometime soon."  
  
Gokoo grinned as well. "I'll hold you to that, then. See ya." He stood watching until her car disappeared from sight, then walked up the front steps to his house. Yes, Buruma would pay for ruining the date. He felt somewhat sorry for her, as she had gone through this way too many times. Yamucha simply wasn't her type, but then again, who was? Bizzarely, Vejiita popped into his thoughts, and he shook his head with a snort. Those two together? Yeah, right. Figuring he was going crazy from lack of sleep, Gokoo wandered to his own room and collapsed into the bed.  
  
A/N-Yes, Gokoo does not have a car. ChiChi does. Why? 'Cause I said so. :-P Review? 


End file.
